


宝石

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 她的目的地有星星，砂砾与她的宝石。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi





	宝石

**Author's Note:**

> *石田大和x高石岳，双性转骨科姐妹花贴贴  
> *雷、欧欧西且含有大量过度妄想，注意避雷

妹妹和她发脾气，为一些无聊的事。

无聊是她看来，妹妹觉得是大事。那到底是怎样的事？见仁见智。有亲近的朋友讲她，说孩子都那样大了，还能管一辈子吗。又讲她，说也不过是毕业了要和朋友们出去玩。

轻飘飘的，不过是出去玩。妹妹也是这样讲的，说姐姐我只是出去玩。语调轻盈，灵动可爱，软糯的话十分里有八分是为了讨她的开心。

她在这种时候总是固执，罗列证据支撑自己的观点。她坚持那太危险，不论是和男孩子外出，还是一群小鬼为期十天九夜，打算自驾的旅行安排。

妹妹罕见地同她发脾气。

妹妹发起脾气来常人难以察觉，女孩子酸胀的心思滋生出的情绪隐秘而古怪，像被碾坏的无花果不安分流淌出的汁。而她总能看得见，却仍有视若无物的固执，不论妹妹怎样同她轻声细语或言之凿凿讲，质问她，姐姐你为什么不安心。

任谁都不会放心的，有这样娇娇软软的妹妹。

妹妹和她不同，她一早就明白。

她开重机，玩摇滚，搞机械，研究天上的星星准备哪一天把自己也发射上去。而她的妹妹喜欢书，会去音乐厅里听激昂或温婉的古典乐，用法文给福利院的孩子们念埃克苏佩里的《小王子》，爱吃绵软的蛋糕和清甜的茶。

妹妹和她不同，她一早就明白。不论是幼年时那段玄妙的旅行，还是在长大后他们过着的普通人生活里。妹妹是金色的，会哭会笑，像清晨的太阳，是夏夜里溜过的轻快透明的风。

不会有人不喜欢。

她便忍不住地问，问她的妹妹，问你什么时候谈男朋友？

即便妹妹再怎样贴着她，用小动物一般无害的眼神看着她，软软地讲我最喜欢姐姐了，她也知道，妹妹迟早会遇到爱的人，不再属于作为血亲的她。

可妹妹总会讲，为什么要男朋友呢我只喜欢姐姐呀。

妹妹会躺在她的怀里，趴在她的身上，软软地依偎着她，咬她的锁骨，蹭她的脸颊。

为什么不信呢姐姐，信我呀姐姐。

她的暴躁与急不可耐总会得到妹妹安抚性的吻，小心翼翼却旖旎缱绻，会在额头，双颊，唇边或眼睑。

她会想，别人的妹妹也会有这样的吻吗？她思考许久，得不到答案，却愈发安心。她想，她或许只想要这样的吻。

她却不敢亲她的妹妹，像个胆小鬼。她只敢在妹妹理亏或渴望讨好她时，被主动给予某个来自妹妹的吻。

像如今，妹妹讨好般的吻她，告诉她，姐姐，不要担心。

她撑着莫名的一股气，没再接受妹妹的那些甜蜜柔软。妹妹眨着眼睛看她，纤长的睫毛轻动下是两潭幽深湛蓝的泉。她看妹妹叹气，用温柔的眼扫过来，像是吻她。

姐姐在担心什么呢？我不回家吗。我可以不回家，小光也是要回家的。

妹妹提起八神光。她认真地思考妹妹有几分是故意的。她不讨厌八神光，那是她挚友的幼弟。但她又总难以用平静的心态面对那个男孩子，与妹妹关系那般亲密的男孩子。

不能怪她的，她说过没有人可以放心的，毕竟你有这样娇娇软软的妹妹。

她怎样能放心呢？她看过妹妹赤脚踩着石板路，拎着丢了跟的那双她喜欢得不得了的小高跟，八神光在一边扶着她。

她坐在自己的车上，远远地看他们，看他们远到快消失在夜色与树影中她又喊她的妹妹，用车灯，明晃晃的。妹妹看到她，跑过来，赤着脚，很开心的样子。

妹妹不顾石板路上的尘土，草地里的沙，跑过来叫她姐姐，说姐姐你来看我吗。又怕她担心，笑得明亮动人，讲小光有陪着我喔。

八神光在妹妹身后对她笑，笑的得体又友善。

把头盔丢给妹妹，她说我送你回家。

她弄不明白自己的话哪里可乐，八神光在一个人安静地笑，与妹妹呆楞的样子对比鲜明。

妹妹又叹气，说姐姐呀。

她没往后听。

又想起许多这样杂乱的、没有根据的事情。像那天回程的路上，妹妹贴着她的背，夜里的风放肆卷进人的眼与身子，声音在风里也是索瑟的，可妹妹的声音依旧清晰明亮。

妹妹说，姐姐我真的好喜欢你呀。

她是怎么答的？她说我也喜欢你。

妹妹便笑得很开心，却有藏在刻意喜悦里的失落和冰凉。妹妹这次说得朦胧不清，尤其裹在风里。

但妹妹的话她听得总是清楚，妹妹说，不是姐姐说的喜欢。

话语消匿在风声与夜里，消匿在车子的尾音与妹妹的笑里，但她知道。

此时的妹妹和她抗争，为她近乎暴君般不近人情的约束。这次叹气的人换成了她，她的妹妹难得一见像愤怒的狮子。

“你不必给我惊喜。”她说得平静。

她的妹妹一瞬的晃神后是错愕不堪，她极少能看到这样的妹妹，便去摸她的头。妹妹的头发保养得极好，金色的，长且柔软。她心情大好，便从不介意耐心解释。

“你不必用这样的借口自己跑去纽约等我，我和你一起去。”

妹妹惊诧的眼睛她很喜欢，她去亲她的因惊慌失措合上的眼。

“我会和你一起去。”

她又说了一遍。

“岳。我也爱你。”

然后一起去了大洋彼端的那个国度，那天有飞舞的彩虹旗，她们在街道上，在高楼大厦间，又是最隐秘的地方。妹妹过来亲她，她终于得到了一个最亲密的吻。

妹妹舔她的牙齿，划过她的上颚，又亲她的嘴唇。一边亲，一边喊她：姐姐。

她睁着眼睛，看妹妹澄澈的蓝眼睛，里面映着错愕却冷静的她。

有什么呢？这又有什么呢。

这是她的宝石。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 雷我知道但搞姐妹真的有爽到


End file.
